losing grip
by coldfire2damax
Summary: can ashley keep it together and stray from hurting spencer? maybe its not ashley you need to worry bout
1. Chapter 1

"ash" … "ash" at one point u have to wonder god cant a woman get some sleep around here "ash" the voice became a little more subduction as it became apparent that the answer to the earlier question was a hell no "hmm"

"now that's attractive a grunt of morning breath coming from one Ashley Davis can I get a sexxxxy" the blond alarm clock teased above me before softly pressing her lips to mine

" that's me, sexy" I yawned up at the girl straddling my waist tho I probably looked nothing of the sort with my crazed bed head "Spence what are u wearing" good question tho it does seem the pompoms gave it away.

"Madison stole my clothes from the locker room so I had to use her uniform" she didn't sound sad in the least the green was beautiful on her and her exposed stomach was even hotter, " and where was my knight in shining armor" she teased poking me savagely

"naked, in bed, thinking unholy thing" until then the blond hadn't noticed I was about as clothed as the day I was born aka wearing zilch nada

"Ashley" great reprimanded again in my own home it was only four in the after noon, before I could release the first smart Alec thing that came out of my mind her lips crashed down on me in a blazing heated passion her hands wandering not so innocently.

"Ashley do u know where my ..." the star basketball player once again ruined the moment... fucken Aiden "never mind I found them I was going to say girlfriends clothes were but please don't stop on my account" he of course said giving the most genuinely Aiden look

" its ok were done" typical nice girl Spencer " unless you want to join us" never mind typical conniving Spencer .. before the dumb jock got any ideas I turned her head again so I could lean up and kiss her.. our tongues danced while I pushed myself far enough of the bed so I could feel ever inch of her skin against mine, I felt the weight on the mattress switch as Aiden snaked around and bit Spencers neck.. it was fine for two seconds before I wanted to throw up.

"what are u doing" I shoved Aiden just hard enough to get his attention

"oh .. I just thought"

"well u thought wrong" the ice in my voice was a warning for him and Spencer which she took as a free pass of

"ill go make coffee" she pivoted in her sexy cheerleader way "two sugars one spoon of creamer and a Tylenol"

"you know me so well" and my hangover thanks you so much as she left I was aware of Aiden looking at my naked body "like what you see dirty boy" I don't know why but being seductive was in my blood even though I knew flirting with Aiden was treading into dangerous waters

"sometimes" oh the drama kings mad ooops my bad to bad I could give a rats ass bout what he thinks.

"What you thought that I was going to let you get off on my dirty girl Aiden" I rubbed my foot against his leg if looks could kill we would be burying one Ashley Davis.

"whats your deal you either want me or u don't there's no in between Ashley" he was boreing me. "You know what forget you" he stormed out just as Spencer came back in

"what was that about" she asked setting the tray on the nightstand with my wake up call and headache relief.

"drama" I proclaimed throwing myself back on to the mattress "nothing but drama"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is coldfire2damax I'm sorry it's taken so long, I'm not a person who can sit down and just think of what to say, I need inspiration, me and my girlfriend mostly provide that. Were two kinds of people that have trouble sticking to one person which causes problems. I myself am represented by spencer she is represented by Ashley.

A shout out to my girlfriend who I love to death…. Sometimes,

A shout out to our daughter who came into this world ten weeks ago my baby allysia

And our three year old son who stuck with me and believed in me through the bad time even though I'm only a kid myself you are my baby you Spanish speaking freak.

And to all you reading I love u all and send me ideas please.

18 and still kicking bitches

….

(spencer)

Ashley scares me sometimes, you know that feeling when you love someone so much you would do anything for them , but every time you get close that person pulls away. What are we Ashley you say you love me then you turn around and hurt me, I love it when things are bad, because when there good she get bored and does something she regrets…. Like what I'm doing. My hips swayed to the music the beat consumeing every inch of me the dj hitting the beats … arms wrapped around me as the strobe light made things almost slow down as I turned and pressed my lips to… madison. We had been together for two months, it started out for her as a way to hurt Ashley, to me it always has and will be just sex, but I think she stating to love me. One way or another someones getting hurt.

The Latina gave me a soft smile and led me to the small couches where everything was darker, she pulled me onto the couch without hesitation , her hands traveling my body. Madison had the magic touch, every where she touched me was on fire and she whispered "my girl"…. And I thought of Ashley.

(ashley)

For once in my life I was being a good girl and helping Kayla do her hair apparently she wanted red in it, bright red streaks and that would have been fine if she hadn't been talking through two hours of it. God dam her long mass of hair, thank god I'm almost done.

"Ashley" is she talking about me or to me

"Ashley" to me

"what" 'you blabber mouth bitch' I thought almost letting it escape

"where's spencer she would sit here and talk to me, your so boreing" good question

"she's having dinner with the family" 'she usually takes me whats up with that now im stuck with little goodie too shoes and the mountain of flowing hair'

" really I thought Paula and her husband were on vacation they got back really fast" Kayla in her innocence brought up a good fucken point , I tried to ignore that feeling, the something wasn't right but the feeling kept nagging until i pulled out my phone dialed a number

"hello" small voice yawned, it was three in the morning

" hi Paula this is Ashley" the bed under her squeeked

"is spencer ok" she asked frantically, typical response considering it was late

"yeah shes fine she said she was with you" long pause

" honey I'm in Cancun I very highly doubt that. Ashley is everything ok, do I need to come home" even though spencer lived with me now Paula would be over at the slightest sighn of a problem

" no its fine she probly had something important to do" like go fuck Aiden or something

Are you sure sweetie" no

"yes" the apartment door shut "she just got back ill talk to you later" I slammed the phone shut, first instinct was to get mad but as the bathroom door shut and the shower started I went back to Kayla's hair. Maby it was the typical angry davis face but Kayla for the most part stopped talking

"are you ok" she was scared, as she should be when speaking to a Davis sporting the Davis look, something scarier than words, a silent Ashley Davis, its at those times you should beg for me to do something. I silently finished her hair just as spencer walked out the shower, she stood at the door but never entered, turned and walked in our room. Kaylas face was blocked "ima take a shower so it dosent burn ok" she kissed my cheek and walked off. For many a moment I stood stareing into the mirror, questions running through my head all leading to one awnser, one I didn't want to answer and that I would not believe. I was lost….

(spencer)

The bed shifted as Ashley came into bed, I cringed knowing that I had recently had sex with madison. I almost flinced as her arms wrapped around me

"welcome home baby did you have fun with your mom" ashleys loving wisper stabbed into me like a nife the lies and betrayal hurt but I couldn't say the truth.

"of course ill bring you next time ok" with in seconds my body was flipped to face her, I looked upexspecting knowing eyes but instead finding… pondering, something Ashley didn't do

" I would like that" another pause. Then she wraped one arm behind my head and one around my waist pulling me close. She felt… warm and smelled inviteing, "I love you spencer" she breathed in my hair "me too" I couldn't say the words …

How did it come to this

…

Hello readers this is coldfiretothemax, many of you are probably confused as to what the hell is running through my head, others are woundering how it will end…

For reference I don't fucken know its all up to my girlfriend exodus

Exodus: shut the fuck up bitch don't blame this on me dumb ass, hi this is exodus please excuse my baby were having a computer war at the moment, she gives me thirty second to say wat I want and then she gets thirty.

Coldfire: lame… mega lame

Exodus : stfu ok so at the moment me and my baby are in an open relationship until this bitch started sneeking around and got with my arch rival Danielle so I don't know whats going to happen, last night she left me home alone with our two children while she did god knows wat and this having sex with "madison" better be fiction.

Coldfire: shut your whore mouth and clean the bath room

Exodus: BIIIIIIIIITTTTTCCCCCCHHHHHHHH what do I look like molly maid, don't kiss me and exspect me to calm down….. this is your house you clean it…

Coldfire: uhh oh I think I maid molly maid mad cuz she walked out of the room… please read and review as I go run after my baby mama.. if you have a comment for the story ask if you have a question for us you may request by name who you desire to answer. Peace…


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is coldfire2damax needless to say exodus wasn't happy about the "clean the house" bit but she'll get over it ok so a couple things that happened that will directly influence the story and one of my friends who read the story so far says that Kayla reminds her of someone well Jovanna, Kayla directly represents my younger cousin Jackie who lives with me and looks up to me as any younger child does to someone who's like her sister, Which may make Kayla a little out of character sorry. The emotions that come through Ashley during father's day are the same as the ones I'm going through my father died when I was thirteen so read and enjoy.

…...

(Ashley)

Father's day used to be a day where once a year I could see my father, it had always been my favorite day of the year…. But now it was the most dreaded day of the year , you can't even walk to the store without seeing a little girl riding piggy back on her father all the love and closeness reminding me that I will never again have that.

My mother was once again trying to get ahold of me so I could spend the day with her and step father number seven but not even Kayla was up to it, she left to the gym to help her forget the father she never knew, spencer is spending the day with her father, and I'm doing what a Davis always does when in pain getting cross faded with cocaine and strong liquor thank god for sex, drugs, and rock and roll.

My father may have been bad at being there for me but he loved me no matter what as where my mother all but disowned me the second she found me in bed with a bitch though who could blame her two bitches under one roof always causes fireworks though the girl did steal over one thousand dollars, her phone and four of her wedding rings I'll say one thing my mom isn't messing' with no broke so that little bitch is probably living the life with a couple million dollars per ring oh well I don't care my mom got what was coming to her she lost her rings, I lost my mom….

Sometimes I wonder if I would have pretended to have an interest in the other sex, would my mom still hate me with such an undying passion. Instead I picked spencer, I never did get to tell my dad I liked girls when I got up enough courage to do so he went down in a blaze of glory … I don't think it would have mattered he himself had played around with the same sex at one point and I was his daughter no matter what how those two ended up married shocks me still. You know everyone says I'm a heartless person with no emotions… no one ever stops to think that maybe I'm a person who doesn't like broadcasting her unfortunate endeavors and would rather whisper them to a bottle of rum, I don't even want spencer around when I'm in pain especially when I feel like I can't trust her…

the white powder burned my nose and was soon followed by two bottles of whiskey… the blaring sounds of my father's rock and roll bounced around the spinning room haha his fucken music was here for me more often than he was ..

Dad I fucken hate that I love you I really do.

(Spencer)

"let us say grace" my mother demanded over father's day dinner that Ashley's credit card so generously paid for "dear father god thank you for this food ,we are eternally grateful that you watch over us no matter what path we chose thank you that spencer still has a father to spend this special day with. Some of us are not as lucky; please father watch over Ashley that she be kept out of the hands and way of the dark demon of depression. In Jesus name we pray amen" amen.

For a second it was silent… as our small family of four sat around the restaurant table "so did you and Ashley ever work things out" my father asked sipping at the very expensive wine Ashley had indirectly bought for us

"I don't know what u mean everything's great" at least to my knowledge my father looked very confused

"I was just wondering because Ashley sounded very nervous on the phone last week." If hearts could officially stop mine decided that it was best if we started seeing other people

"last week" oh please no oh please no

"yeah it was probably all a big misunderstanding she thought you had been over at our house , she must have forgotten we were in Cancun but Paula helped her out" my father laughed

"yeah a miss understanding" oh god this can't be happening oh god oh god… without warning I ran to the bathroom, for what I have no idea 'Ashley never said anything , god what is she thinking, what if she knows. Suddenly I wanted to be nowhere but home looking into Ashley's always guarded eyes god I love her… y am I doing this…

she couldn't know its madison, me and her had made sure to act spiteful towards each other, but the truth is I've cheated on Ashley for almost a year with more than just madison , I always have to guess where I stand with madison whether I was just a quick lay or something more, but with Ashley she had so many hang ups and just as u think she's letting you in she'll lock you out two different kind of girls two completely different forms of dysfunctional.

"Girls can hurt you, they can cheat, they can dump you for the popular cheerleader" god what she said at the beach was so right what the hell is wrong with me. my hands fisted in my hair, when Ashley's being difficult I think madison wouldn't do this but when madison kisses me I want Ashley, god why couldn't they be the same fucken person I love Ashley and lust after madison god maybe she doesn't care maybe she's doing the same thing maybe she's fucking Aiden.

god wouldn't that be an interestingly fucked up triangle me dating Ashley while Ashley's fucking Aiden, and Aiden's girlfriends fucking me. Fuck my life… what am I going to do.

…..

Please read and review my motivation is dwindling


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I know its been a longgggggggggggggggg time but me and exodus have sadly broken up and I was concentrating on another relationship that fell through but im back and sorry for the wait please read and review

…

Spencer pov

When I got home Ashley was a sleeping sweaty mess I can see today hit her hard.. what kept running through my head was 'does she know oh god no it would kill her' Ashley was the strong silent kind that is the poster child of unfaithful . But see there's always been the mood swings and crazy davis attitude but Ashley has never once hurt me the way I'm hurting her.

My phone rang

"Hello"

"_hey little mama can you sneak away from sleeping ugly long enough to go to the fathers day ball at the square tonight my father wants to meet this amazing girl I met"_

"What time maddie I should probly spend the night with Ashley you know it's a really bad day for her.. plus I have nothing to wear" Ashley turned starting me but she was dead to the world"

" _oh mi Corazon already bought your dress for the evening and knowing Ashley she'll be knocked out cold all night never even notice come on ill make it worth your wild baby you know the things I can do when I'm in the mood"_

My body shivered "ok I'll be there in thirty minutes"

What can I say… I'm a bitch

(Ashley pov)

Contrary to popular belief I was awake last night when Spencer ansered the phone … and when she came home at ten in the morning I was also contrary to popular belief cooking breakfast

"Morning sunshine" I kissed her quickly as I set a plate of eggs toast hash browns ham and bacon in front of her. She smelled of toothpaste and a shower.. But I plastered on a fake smile

"spend the night with your parents you smell really good I know how Paula insists on you taking showers why your there as if mine doesn't work properly" I laughed fakely sweet I leaned in and sniffed again

"ewwww but she needs to reassess her choice in shampoos you smell like maddison" I teased just enough to ruffle her feathers

"oh I decided to make a big change im going back to school to get my deploma so I enrolled while you where gone" I mentally screamed cheater as her face paled but she plastered on a smile as fake as mine "that's great baby" liar I wanted to scream but we just smile

…

so to say that I hate school was an understatement I hate school with a burning firey passion that only someone who sleeps till five stays up all night and drinks all day can understand aka I hate you spencer Carlin cause now im sitting in orientation for a school I happily dropped out of never to return but here I am half asleep walking hand in hand with my baby girl and no coffee in sight and a huge dose of Ashley yawning morning breath so as is perusal first period is nap time .. Ashley out.

(maddison)

so I waited for Spencer at our usual spot wearing my best chola out fit just the way she liked it then low and behold there in the crowd of passer byes is one Ashley Davis … Ashley Davis hold up

"hey shouldn't you be under a rock like the rest of ur no brained vampire species" what the fuck is this bitch doing here where is my Spencer .. if looks could kill you'd be burying one madd.. wait thats Ashley's line and I am no Ashley Davis

"isn't that my job to be a bitch this early Madison or did miss pop lock and lip gloss think she could ever be better at me then anything" the words where a double sided blade as if to prove her point she walked over to an unsuspecting Spencer and pulled her away by the hand...

I caught spencer outside of the biology lab "oh shit maddie what the hell are you doing here you know ashleys walking around its not safe to talk to you right now" god I wanted to hit her instead I grabbed her arm painfully and pushed her roughly at the wall

"so what am I your dirty little seacret I should be first priority the way I took you out paid for your dinner dancing drinking , did you forget who was toutching that body while ur dirty little ratchidy girlfriend was strung out on the bed cross faded who made you scream her name more then once it sure wasn't Ashley you where screaming" my voice was getting loud now as people started to stare but what did I care

" Madison just stop it ok I didn't say we couldn't see each other just, not, here around Ashley I dont want to hurt her I love you baby" her tone and body language was seductive as she leaned into me for a second as my eyes narrowed.

"come to Trevor's party tonight with me at ten ill show you a good time"

(Spencer pov)

"baby" my eyebrows furrowed as one Ashley daivis stood in the entry way to the walk in closet in a red ballroom worthy slash stripper dress "what are you whereing and where are you going" ok there is the rare occassin when we dress up and play doctor but not in anything like this.

"oh do you like it I got invited to trevors party"

shit

hells bout to break

…...

please read and review


	5. Chapter 5

The party was liquid sex on Ecstasy and me i was liquid screwed deer in head light shit if i get ash out of here in one piece without maddison setting her small half drunk ass on fire im good oh god ash why this party.. so when we walked in an hour ago all eyes landed on me an hour later there still on me and its been going down hill since there as ash slowly started drinking vodka like it waas water and beer like it was a religion..and maddison still hasn't shown up god please dont let this happen . Ashley dosent deserve this for all the things she is and has done she doesn't deserve what i'm doing to her dam why did i start this love her i do god please if you let me out of this i promise i wont heart her. Please. My heart was going wild i could hear it beating in my ears threatening to stop then it did cause in all her flaming glory walking in the ark sex angel of my dreams nightmares and daytime disasters walked in in all her dark and beautiful glory stood maddison in her black holter top and blue booty shorts six inch heals to match. The beautiful almost uneartly latina stopped short any trace of happyness in her was gone as she spotted ashley no oh god ashley im sorry, unexpectedly maddison made a b-line for me now maddison was many things and agreesive and threatening was ok in the bedroom but i never knew she was violent till i got slammed to the wall by the collor of my jean jacket ... hard

"you brought that fucken bitch, you stupid bitch," her eyes where on fire, i was terrified

"whats going on" shit ashley ashley was still very tipsy so she wasnt working on all cylinders , maddison didnt blink didnt breath

"yeah spencer whats going on why dont you tell her huh why don't you tell ashley why you sneek out three times a week and why your fucken here against this fuckin wall tell her tell her how you sit there and fuck me three times a week" no maddison ... ash was pale completely lethargic but pale. The hitcame fast unexpected but fast on second maddison was standing and foaming out the mouth like a rabid coyote the next she was on the ground , the screams of fight fight deffened me as the sea of kids crowded around

"you fucken bitch" i couldnt tell which one screamed it as i tried to swim through the fray getting tossed around like a rag doll from the sounds it sounded like both where gitting knocked around then all of a sudden i was in it as they both swirved and collided onto me i got an elbow in the eye nose mouth but i would gladly take that over the scenary it looked like ashley was winning for a second as they rolled off and maddison in full honorable football statis that would put our varsity to shame takle lifted ashley into the thin coffee table braking it in half affectivly curving the fight in maddisons favor. The hits landed easier thin as it became obvous ashley was hut and maddison didnt stop as i pushed and pushed through the crowed and just when i thought it would never end i heard "holy shit maddisons gonna kill her" in the blink of an eye i broke through and without a thought slammed into maddison as hard as i could throwing us both into a powerful tumble off of ashley and thank god someone held her or she would have hurt me too. When i got to ash my heart stopped blood lots of blood she was out cold "oh god ash" at first i couldnt find a pulse oh god maddison didnt kill her right theres no way a small fight like this could hurt her right. Then i located it very faint but there her heart beat but her arm was in a very twisted and mangled possition and a piece of the coffee table stuck out partly through it she must have passed out in pain

"call an ambulence" i screamed to anyone who listened... please someone help god i did this im sorry. I leaned down just so i could wisper

"im sorry ash, i love you"

(ashley pov)

pain coursed through me my whole body feels like a horse trampled me all over including my heart dam maddison if that coffee table hadnt been there id have killed you. The doctors said it was brocken in six places and put a metal rod in to make it so it could heal but after the weekend i was at home and with more then my bruised pride my heart was litterally in the most pain of all nothing else in my body compared so when i went home i was conforted with the fact that i had school in the morning so we couldnt talk much yes no matter how it hurt i was going to school tommorow cause ashley davis is no pussy and spencer carlin is my girl . Speak of the devil. One spencer carlin came in and layed on the other side of the bed as far away as possible from me guiltn radiating off her. My bed was as big as i could get it so when i turned over her back was to me far away, i inched closertill i was practicaly on top of her all weekend ive been thinking how easy it would be to hit the small cheating blond hurt her like i got hurt.. but in the end i pot my wait on my bad arm that i wouldnt feel till meds ran out and gently put her fare hair behind her ear kissing her jaw "baby, come lay with me please" when she didn't make an attempt to move i just slid in behing her laying on the break and held her softly "maddie" she wispered in her sleep , the pain felt like salt on a bullet wound,so i rolled over and went to sleep alone. I will forgive but never forget

(spencer)

somethings wrong ashleys so quiet all of the time she went to school came home watched tv and whent to bed she hasn't drank anything for a month or taken any of her pain pills for her arm its luike she wants the reminder of the pain but she holds me and kisses me like always but she wont touch me she ooks like someone ripped her heart out and left only an empty shell of who she used to be i was going to have to fix this cause ashley can be as strong as she needs to be for everyone else but for herself she is helpless . And this is my fault, i cant help but think and dream of maddisons hands the longer ashley stops touching me and she can see it but behing Madison lust is missing ashleys loveand sex isnt better then love .. and i love ashley not maddison its my body that cant live without her dammit ashley what have i done , like now shes just laying on the bed looking half dead im so tired of this ,i jumped on her in a half fatal straddle

"hey" one ashley davis stared up at me half dead not aroused or shocked just wounded "hi"dam not a propper reaction but i will not be detered "i love you" she chuckled she actually chuckled so i tried again "i do, i swear i do"the chuckle was louder "is that all spencer cause your heavier then you look. "i was just trying to fucken cheer u up"she just smiled and put her big hands on my hips the powerful gatar hands that could be so intamate reserved but intimate

"cheer your fucken self up" that s tung so fucken bad "fuck you ash" as i tried to roll off of her she rolled on top of me "do you really want me to. Dam theres nothing hotter then a woman telling me that but as i looked closer it reminded me of maddison maybe theres more then just lust between us cause it hurt , my hesitation was enough . "i didnt think so" she said slideing off i dont know why i said it maybe it was to hear her beg no or just even see if she would care "ash i want to leave," my heart started drumming , why did i say that i didnt want to leave ash did i , please ash say no ask me to stay i will ash please i pleaded "i wont hold you here the door is open to leave or come in im here when you are ready to work this out


	6. Chapter 6

Hey this is coldfire2damax im sorry it took so long ive been working a lot have a baby on the way plz forgive me hears another chapter

….

(spencer pov)

Sometimes you wonder how you reach certain points in your life; its been four months since I saw Ashley, no matter my parents endless goading, even though we went to the same school somehow almost like polar magnets we gravitated away from each other. I moved back home and started seeing Maddison on a steady basis even started attempting to use the love word again but what does that even mean anymore just hot air that used to captivate my heart . Just as I was thinking about said person my phone erupted

"_hey baby you should come out to the club with me, get a break from the books" _to tell the truth all my grades are dead, I stopped concentrating without ash telling me "don't be like me your so smart and strong please don't be like me", I guess I'm not after all Kayla says that ash is getting switched into all honors next week, never knew she had it in her. Before I can make an excuse she tried again

"_There's going to be a motorcycle race I want to bet on and I need my good luck charm" _

_(3 hours later)_

The street was flooded with spectators from all walks of life as the five motorcycles lined up

"so who are u betting on babe"

I asked a very chatty maddison who hoped around like a jack rabbit on crack

" see the rider with the red helmet" a bright fire truck red full face bike helmet stuck out in the car head lights "apparently he's pretty good" she whispered on my neck sending chills through my spine dam that felt good, she wisped softly behind me to kiss my neck, just as she did I saw something farther down a blue full face helmet rider wearing a leather jacket decked in blue flames and matching design on the bike decked in the words "ride or die bitch" bannering a large metal looking skull

"baby switch to the blue rider" I don't know why I felt it but I knew the blue rider would win, she shrugged "hey Jen" she called to the lady bout to place a bet of her own

"put me down for seven thousand on the blue helmet por favor" SEVEN –THOUSAND THAT'S A LOT OF MONEY TO WASTE ON CHANCE I screeched in my heart, but one more look at the rider assured me it was the right decision, the stance itself told that the rider had no fear or desire for safety, that recklessness would be the difference of a win or loss , as if in my head the rider looked my way but turned so swiftly that I may have imagined the look , the one on the red flipped open his helmet to say something

"holy shit Aiden"

"ok on my mark everyone get ready remember no kicking or physical assault of any sort keep it safe for the bikes and the riders fourth sixth through place four get seven hundred for participating third, two thousand, second gets five thousand , first twelve thousand dollars instantly in cash." Holy shit this is serious "on my mark get set GO" the flag went off and aiden sped of the line into the lead instantly followed by the other four the blue rider started in last the engine straining into a weird sound

"fuck that bike sucks" maddison growled angrily , just as she said that the bike rider slapped the gear sideways causing the engine to change and speed forward

"wait is that a stick shift" someone asked randomly as the bike sped dangerously around a corner almost hydroplaning off a puddle but instead of fighting to right the bike dipped into the turn almost completely slamming the ground "oh shit" the turn was so fast that the bike speed faster towards the unsuspecting riders till the engine made that noise again and the rider kicked the gears faster slicing through the straggling last four but Aiden and the green masked rider in the front sped dangerously fast into the second turn of the street course the green rider slowing just enough to prevent crashing as if in contrast the blue rider sped up as the bike hit the water it spun out crashing down to where the riders shoulder hitting the ground and bouncing slightly was the only thing that allowed the bike to regain grip on the asphalt and when it did it caught with a vengeance sling shooting the bike suicidally fast past both remaining contestants and a crossed the line Aiden pulled in second as the first bike slowed to a stop , everyone was speechless ..

" so " the host finally said "all riders are to be paid in full, and as it seems that only one person bet on the blue rider please collect your fourteen thousand dollars miss maddison "hey someone call an ambulance "I heard Aiden scream I looked up just long enough to see the rider on the blue bike collapse , my heart stopped as he removed the helmet so that the rider could breathe that was not how I imagined id see Ashley again but in an instant without thought I reacted

(ashley)

Fire lit up my shoulder and chest bone "move " as I looked up I saw of all people spencer bull dozing toward s me to remove my jacket "Aiden here's my keys it looks like she has a sternacularvicular dislocation we need to stabilize her for the er" as she finished I felt numbness spread into to me followed by a shadow of cold as I coughed up blood I wondered ,if I die I wonder if shell ever truly know that I love her ,I gasped trying to speak resulting in more blood "lift her enough to but the jacket under her head be careful her sternum is dislocated and she looks like she's in shock" I tried to gasp out again this time she heard it "I can't hear u ash say it again" she got closer to hear me I gave up on speaking and grunted causing her to turn and just as she was about to ask what I softly pressed my lips to her and told her without words what I needed

_I love you._

…

_Tell me if you guys like the twist to the story and where do you see this story going and im going to update a lot more for my faithful readers thank you for inspiring me every chapter will get better and better I promise_


End file.
